kyyles_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Jenny's House
Jenny's House, Jenny's Home, or Jenny's Base, is the home to Jenny and Ontomyo. It is a large, wooden, tall, one-story building with few windows, a giant satellite and many underground tunnels which Jenny uses as her labs and slaughtering rooms. The house is almost 10 to 15 feet tall with a sickly greenish color and a dark purple roof that detaches at remote control and computerized command. The front door is blood red white deep scratches upon it made by a spoon or most likely knife. The house has a dark green and dirty fence with a broken gate. Two dead bushes and a tree that was shocked by lightning dwell in the yard with some gory and muddy shovels and just a few bloody and dirty body parts. No-one seems to acknowledge the house, except for Jaymie, who stops at nothing to defeat Jenny. The house is located between two abandoned houses on a deserted street. This street originally contained many residents, until they were all killed by Jenny. Layout The house basically has four rooms; a living room/game room, a kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. The living room and kitchen are connected by a hallway which contains many disturbing pictures. The living room is painted shades of black and brown. There is a gaint, futuristic flat screen TV mounted on the wall with a tiny satellite and many huge wires connecting to the back. There is a dark blue couch, a smaller red arm chair in the corner, a small center table with a futuristic floating and advanced computer, a smaller glass tabler behind the couch with a wireless telephone, a coat rack near the door which holds Jenny's black jacket and a giant futuristic, computerized telescope which pokes out the right window. The kitchen is painted navy blue. There is a dining table which has a straw basket of bloody arms and legs, two plates, and an extremely sharp and bloody knife jabbed into the wood. There are two chairs near this table - quite old and dilapidated. There is an orange fridge with paint dripping from it. Above this is a fuse box the connects to the roof and almost every other room in the house. There's also a sink which is filled with dirty plates and bloody limbs, along with a few old and dilapidated cupboards. Jenny's bedroom is the least seen part of the house. It basically has a TV set, a video game system, an untidy bed with empty pizza boxes and soda cans, a closet of bloody limbs and heads and stained clothes and a barrel marked "To be analyzed" which contains some liquids and solids. Finally, the most commonly seen area in the house is the bathroom, which contains a shower, toilet backed up with body parts, a broken sink and mirror, a manhole cover on the floor and bloody rags on the shower hanger. There are also dirty clothes upon the floor. The manhole cover serves as the main passage way to her laboratory - or at least one of them. Laboratories & Slaughter Rooms Jenny, despite being a deranged killer and scientist, she is quite arranged when it comes to her labs and slaughter rooms. All the slaughter rooms are on the right, while the labs are to the left. Despite being in underground tunnels, the labs have electricity and technologically advanced equipment. The slaughter rooms are lit with torches and have all kinds of killing and torturing equipment. Labs Lab X-209 Jenny's main lab. It is generally colored red and black, and contains many body part holding chambers and also probing tubes which contain purple testing liquid. There are many dials, controls, buttons, blinking lights and other futuristic technology. There is an elevator that leads back to the bathroom, as well as one that goes to all the other lesser important labs. Lab X-209 also contains the Jen-Cruiser. Lab 411 Jenny's "second in command" laboratory, which contains an array of tools, wires and gadgets on the ceiling that can easily be pulled down. This lab is basically used for working on/creating stuff. Emergency Lab 9-AB An emergency lab that contains all the stuff that the others do. It serves as a retreat or back-up lab if all the others are under attack, damaged or unresponsive. Slaughter Rooms The slaughter rooms generally look the same, and don't have any names. Category:Jaymie Evil Category:Outside Kyyle's World Category:Locations